washingtonhighfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Situationman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Washington High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassiman4497 (Talk) 23:52, October 7, 2012 Hello and Goodbye hello, its mr. degrassi, I was wondering if you would like to take over this fanfiction. You were one of the few people that had faith in it and im sorry i cant deliver. Message me back so i can send you the final plots I have and you can take it from there. Message me ASAP (MrDegrassi (talk) 05:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Re: Hello and Goodbye okay thank you here are the plots Episodes 1-15 The First Chapter Episode 1: I Gotta Feeling Plot A: Vanessa starts to feel depressed about skipping 8th grade so she turns to a new hobby (music) Plot B: Brandon Baker starts his freshmen year and starts to cling to his older brother-Brad Baker Episode 2: Secrets (1) Plot A: Holly has always been the "flirt" but meets a guy and things change Plot B: Nate and Vince want to join the football team but run into trouble Episode 3: Secrets (2) Plot A: Holly gains a boyfriend unknowingly (Teal Edwards) Plot B: Brad refuses to let Nate and Vince on the football team because he thinks ninners are unrelieable Episode 4: Look At Me Now (1) Plot A: When January is called boring by Jillian, she is really hurt Plot B: When Ms Rose's mother visits there is a problem Episode 5:Look at Me Now (2) Plot A: When January starts to change alot, the principal gets involved (she lifes about being abused by her parents) Plot B: Mrs Washington starts to become jealous Episode 6:Midnight Blue (1) Plot A: Drew becomes an outsider on the team but wants to change that Plot B: Vanessa feels like she is not making friends in music, so she starts a new club Episode 7:Midnight Blue (2) Plot A: Drew confesses his passion for drama to Brad (Brad kisses him at the end) Plot B: When Vanessa's club needs more people involved she makes a new friend Episode 8:Battlefield (1) Plot A: After what Brad does, he feels like getting a girlfriend-Jillian Plot B: Brandon feels like he does not belong anymore, so he wants to join drama Episode 9:Battlefield (2) Plot A: Brad is determined to sleep with Jillian to prove to everyone that he is straight Plot B: Portia continues to badmouth Brandon Episode 10:Umbrella (1) Plot A: Mr Nathaniel and Mr Rame bond but will a crush break that bond Plot B: Taylor starts to drift away from the group and they want to know why Episode 11: Umbrella (2) Plot A: Ms Rose confesses to Mr Nathaniel and Mr Rame (she is crushing on Mr. Blake) Plot B: The rest of the pack considers dropping Taylor Episode 12: Girl Power (1) Plot A: Lizzie starts to have some feelings about her lab partner-Jillian Plot B: When Veronica's grandmother moves in she starts to have problems with her Episode 13: Girl Power (2) Plot A: Lizzie considers dropping out of Washington High Plot B: Veronica's grandmother is rushed to the emergency room Episode 14: Scream (1) Plot A: Trey falls for a girl but wants lessons from Brad Baker Plot B: Matthew excels in School but doesnt feel like that's enough Episode 15: Scream (2) Plot A: After Brad gives Trey some confidence he doesn't realize that the girl Trey is crushing on is his girlfriend Plot B: Matthew crashes Lazer's party to meet a girl Episodes 16-25 The Melting Point Episode 16: Boulevard of Broken Dreams (1) Plot A: Matthew clings to Veronica after the kiss Plot B: Nate and Holly play matchmaker Plot C: Winter arrives at Washington High with hopes of being popular Episode 17: Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2) Plot A: Veronica comes up with a plan to make Matthew stop bothering her Plot B: The Shark Pack condsiders breaking up Plot C: After Jillians group rejects Winter, Winter doesn't know what to do Episode 18: Heartbeat (1) Plot A: Vanessa gets her first crush but when her brother tells her she fell for a player, will she listen? Plot B: Teal starts to be affected by Brad's bullying Episode 19: Heartbeat (2) Plot A: Max starts to make Vanessa act different (skip class, revealing clothes, etc.) Plot B: Teal makes a new art project that gets alot of attention Episode 20: Rusty Cage (1) Plot A: Tracy arrives at Washington High and wants to be one of the girls, but a secret gets out Plot B: Winter thinks the way to get popular is get a boyfriend Episode 21: Rusty Cage (2) Plot A: When Tracy's mom wants her to meet her boyfriend, she asks for Anthony (anthony is equal to Gracie torres) to meet him Plot B: When Winter is rejected, she starts to go crazy (Lazer rejects her) Episode 22: Bad Girl (1) Plot A: Portia starts to clash with Taylor and Holly Plot B: Veronica wants to express her music more Episode 23: Bad Girl (2) Plot A: Portia takes the rivalry to far and hurts Taylor and Vince's relationship (Portia tells people she performed oral sex on Vince) Plot B: Veronica takes things a little too far Episode 24: SnowBound (1) Plot A: Chandler faces trouble when Brad trys to pull Brandon and Drew out of the play Plot B: Vanessa and Max's relationship turns rocky when exams come up Plot C: Vince is not sure about introducing Taylor to his parents as his girlfriend Episode 25: SnowBound (2) Plot A: Chandler does a bad thing to save the play Plot B: Vanessa does something that will effect her future (gets drunk before an exam Plot C: Vince makes a choice Episodes 26-40: Now or Never Episode 26: January Friend (1) Plot A: Vanessa comes back from the hospital and questions who her real parents are Plot B: When Nate sees how happy Taylor and Vince are, he gets jealous Plot C: Veronica wants Washington High to have a talent show Episode 27: January Friend (2) Plot A: Vanessa finds out who her real parents are (She discovers that Michelle was raped when she was 14, the baby was vanessa) Plot B: When Nate falls for Portia, Vince starts to distance himself Plot C: Veronica fights back when Phillip critisizes her music Episode 28: Purple Pills (1) Plot A: When Michael's confidence is at an all-time low he wants to find a sollution Plot B: Veronica and Brad start to bond Episode 29: Purple Pills (2) Plot A: Michael starts to become obsessed with having the perfect body Plot B: Brad questions Veronica's intentions (Veronica tries to kiss him, he comes out to her) Episode 30: Bad Medicine (1) Plot A: Lacey discovers a secret about Lindsey that she wants to use for her advantage (Lindsey has a bipolar disorder she takes pills for) Plot B: Cassandra feels like she is loosing Vanessa to Max Episode 31: Bad Medicine (2) Plot A: When Lindsey refuses to give in to Lacey's orders, Lacey takes it to the next level (Lacey steals her pills and Lindsey starts to lose it) Plot B: Vanessa wants to find Cassandra a boyfriend Episode 32: Power (1) Plot A: Winter doesn't give up on being popular, she takes desperate measures Plot B: Mr Nathaniel encourages Teal to be more social Episode 33: Power (2) Plot A: Winter and Drew begin a relationship, but at what cost? (sex) Plot B: Teal and January start to have feelings for each other, but Teal hears about January's reputation Episode 34: Right Thru Me (1) Plot A: Ms. Washington falls for a guy her cousin has a crush on (Mr Blake) Plot B: Lindsey feels like Jillian is avoiding her Episode 35: Right Thru Me (2) Plot A: Ms. Washington and Ms Rose vie for Mr. Blake's attention Plot B: Lindsey lashes out on Jillian Episode 36: Super Bass (1) Plot A: Phillip starts to become controlling before the talent show Plot B: Chandler starts to be hurt when the jocks pick on him Episode 37: Super Bass (2) Plot A: Phillip has a solution to feeling better (smoking weed) Plot B: Chandler feels like drama club is getting him picked on (almost leaves) Episode 38: Love Lockdown (1) Plot A: Nate pushes Vince and Taylor's relationship (into sex) Plot B: Jillian wants to start-up a new relationship with Brad Plot C: Max starts to cling to Vanessa Episode 39: Love Lockdown (2) Plot A: The Shark Pack wants to know if there is a reason for why Nate is being pushy Plot B: Brad is torn between being himself and being normal Plot C: Vanessa doesn't know how to end a relationship Episode 40: Love Lockdown (3) During the Valentine's Day dance someone gets a secret admirer, relationships are hurt, an unexpected crush is revealed, many other secrets come out, and a WHOLE LOT OF CHOCOLATE *Spoiler alert for episode 40* Nate kisses Vince and Jillian runs away with Max after they both feel rejected (MrDegrassi (talk) 00:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC)) enjoy(: Re: Re: Re: Hello and Goodbye you are now an admin, welcome :) (MrDegrassi (talk) 00:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC)) also can you make winter wanson bi or pansexual in season 2 (MrDegrassi (talk) 00:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC)) Episodes 126 and 127: January Friend I changed the 26 and 27th episode so check that out when you can (MrDegrassi (talk) 17:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC))